Claymore
The Claymore is an anti-personnel mine featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the claymore is first seen in the level "Blackout" when Gaz orders Soap to place them in front of the guard house and draw the guards' attention. Usually, the player starts out with claymores in their inventory. Claymores are mainly used in "One Shot, One Kill" after the player shot Zakhaev when Captain MacMillan orders the player to plant Claymores around the perimeter in order to kill enemies before they get close enough to snipe them. Multiplayer The claymore is unlocked at level 23 and can be used to defend a position from enemy assault. Claymores are mostly used when a player stays in one area and wants to protect themselves. In the beginning of a match, the player begins with only two claymores. As the claymore takes up the first slot, the RPG-7 and special grenades X3 can't be used. The amount of damage delivered by the claymore increases with the Sonic Boom perk, as it increases the damage of all explosive weapons damage. Gallery Claymore CoD4.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty 4 Claymoredeployed2 4.png|A deployed claymore in Call of Duty 4 Multiple claymores CoD4.jpg|Multiple claymores deployed via player sustain_ammo 1 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Claymore makes a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however it is available as equipment instead of as a perk. Players only receive one in the beginning of a match, however, but can resupply them with the Scavenger and One Man Army perks, however, the player can only place two claymores at a time; if a third is placed, the first will explode. If two Claymores are placed so that the laser detectors cross, both will explode. If a player plants a Claymore, stands in front of it and shoots it the Claymore will damage and kill the player. If an enemy shoots it, it will damage its owner and any of the owner's teammates, as well as the shooter, but not the shooter's allies. Also, a player can never trigger their own or allied Claymores, but if they are standing too close (particularly in Hardcore modes) when an enemy triggers it, it will hurt or kill them as well. Claymores are often also used as an early-warning system that enemies are coming. They are now also temporarily disabled by enemy Stun Grenades and Flashbangs detonating nearby, including those thrown by the original planter of the mine. In Hardcore, friendly stuns and flashbangs also cause the same effect. Deactivated Claymores will spark and smoke a little. After about five seconds the Claymore will reactivate and will explode as normal when triggered. Additionally, Claymores are immediately placed when the equipment button is pressed and released, instead of being drawn with one button press and placed with the primary fire button, as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gallery Claymore_MW2.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Claymore_Planting_MW2.png|Planting the Claymore in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign Claymores only appear in the last section of "The Defector". They are primarily used to defend against the waves of NVA forces at this portion of the game. They can be found on top of a wooden box. The player can carry up to five claymores before having to pick up more. Once those are placed, more can be collected from the box, the max number being 20 claymores. Multiplayer Claymores are featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Claymores can be carried around as in Call of Duty 4 and are placed with the fire button. They can also be picked up and moved after being placed. They differ from previous iterations of the claymore, as they do not "click" when the wires are tripped, instead they make a quick "beep beep" sound. The sound is so quiet that it will usually be drowned out by gunfire and explosions. They are unlocked at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked and cost , making them the most expensive equipment in the game, along with the Motion Sensor. People may often opt to use the Motion Sensor instead for camping due to players only spawning with one Claymore each life, and unlike in MW2, Scavenger doesn't resupply them; in addition, Flak Jacket returns, rendering the Claymore near useless when facing opponents using said perk. An enemy RC-XD will trigger a claymore, destroying both. However, if the player were to boost while driving the RC-XD, it would pass the claymore and be unaffected, but the claymore would still go off. Attack Dogs will also trigger claymores. Claymores can be resupplied by a Care Package that contains Ammo if the Claymore was placed before. Claymores can be detonated by a player without taking damage. To do so, one must lay in front of a claymore while prone, and knife it. Zombies Claymores are usable on the maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Moon, where they cost 1000 points to buy off the wall. The player receives two when first bought, and they are restored after every round at a rate of two, like grenades. Claymores come in handy in the higher levels due to their very high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use the claymores to protect them until they have finished reloading. Like with Grenades and Monkey Bombs, getting a Max Ammo will replenish the amount of claymores the player has In Ascension, Space Monkeys can destroy claymores without harming themselves. Space Monkeys can still be harmed if claymores are placed in elevated areas like the stairs. A new, more powerful version of the Claymore called the Spikemore appears in the zombie map Shangri-La, which fires Punji Stakes when tripped. Locations *'Kino der Toten' - Opposite the power switch on the stage *'"Five"' - In the animal testing lab *'Ascension' - Near Lunar Lander F (Ф), next to some flaming barrels *'Call of the Dead' - In the room behind Double Tap Root Beer *'Shangri-La' - Spikemore is located in the area with the power switches, on the very opposite side of the Bowie Knife. *'Moon '- By one of the launch pads. Gallery Claymore_BO.png|A Claymore being held in Call of Duty: Black Ops Claymore Highlighted by Hacker.JPG|A Claymore being highlighted by Hacker in Call of Duty: Black Ops ClaymoreCreate.png|The Claymore in Create-A-Class 2.0 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Claymores return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Multiplayer Claymores are unlocked at rank 53 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Claymores can be picked up and moved after being placed like in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but cannot be resupplied by the use of the perk Scavenger as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Survival Mode They are purchasable at Level 2 in the Equipment Armory in increments of five. They are useful for protecting flanks as they have high damage. At later rounds on tier 3 and 4 maps, or very, very late rounds on tiers one and two, Claymore Experts will put claymores at flank points across the map. File:MW3_Claymore.png|The Claymore in Create-A-Class Claymore MW3.png|Placing the Claymore Claymore 3rd Person MW3.png|The Claymore in 3rd Person Deployed Claymore MW3.png|A deployed Claymore Fourzerotwo-gameplay3.jpg|Robert Bowling planting a Claymore. ELITE_Claymore.png|Render of the Claymore Trivia * In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level, "One Shot, One Kill", there is a Claymore that cannot be destroyed planted in front of a door. * The sound of the Claymore clicking before it detonates uses the same audio file as the mines that would click before detonating as the player walked over them in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. * If the player puts a Claymore in front of an enemy player standing still, it will not explode. The player can spin, reload, or even throw a grenade without the Claymore detonating. The only thing that detonates Claymores is attempting to move and jumping. * As said in localization files, the Claymore originally had a detonator and required time to plant but was dropped as it would be extremely similar to C4. *In multiplayer, if a player is holding a claymore and they are killed, the claymore will fall from their hands and plant itself. *If a player stands at the edge of an area above the ground and places a Claymore, it will be placed on the ground below as long as there is no room. This works for all equipment. *When equipped with a Claymore or the C4 detonator in Survival Mode and the player knifes, the attack damage is roughly double. This is possibly to balance out the fact that the player cannot open fire on hostiles, which leaves the melee attack as the only option. This is extremely useful if the player has the "Knife Streak" bar for their combat bonus meter. *In Modern Warfare 3 you can destroy claymores with Throwing knives. *A claymore can be destroyed when in close proximity by knifing it. *The amount of claymores that may be present in Survival Mode is ten. If the player places an eleventh claymore the first one will disappear. This trait is similar to C4, except twenty blocks can be placed, and placing a twenty first will result in the first one exploding. *In contrast with multiplayer, Claymores cannot be picked up and moved in Survival Mode. es:Claymore ru:Claymore Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Equipment